We Make the Same Mistakes
by theDarksHiddenOne
Summary: I'm a freak. I know this much, but why does he have to come into my life. He knows nothing about me. Yet everything. He doesn't understand me. Yet he does. He tells me to hate him. Yet he loves me. I want to hate him. Yet I love him. What Now? SasSaku.
1. Face to Face

_**chapter one**_

_**Face to Face**_

**Again, new story. Yes, inspiration from Twilight. No, did not copy from twilight. Just along the same lines. No, I do now own Naruto and Char. **

**

* * *

**

_I just want to tell you_

_Why can't you just!_

_PLEASE JUST listen to me before_

_This is completely stupid. You know_

_I'm sorry. I just had to tell you how I felt about_

_I love you so much, Sakura. I just had to tell you._

_--Rock Lee.—_

I starred at it. That's the cost of being what I am. I scanned the paper one last time. I can see Lee stress over and over, owe most pulling out his black hair. Part of me wanted to laugh, but it's a good thing that part doesn't control me. I'm more human than that. I crumbed up the paper and threw it in the trash.

"Sakura…" whispered a voice.

I turned around. Gaara looked at me; his dark eyes piercing through my skin into my mind. I laughed a little. I saw exactly what he meant in his eyes. He was being ridiculous. I can see what people are thinking. Weird, I know. I'm not exactly a freak you think though. I can't hear what people are thinking. (Even though I wish I could because it would help me so much!) I just see it in their eyes. My father says that if I keep trying and expanding my ability, I might actually be able to hear what the thoughts meant. Gaara's hand went up to his head and shook his red hair. I giggled more. The more irritated he got the more he plays with his hair. In his eyes, I saw him thinking of me and Lee together, but then I saw something added. I saw Gaara thinking of me and Lee kissing. Not the 'you're so cute' kind of peck kiss. I mean the 'YOU ARE MINE!' kind of kiss. Lee's hands were feeling all on my body while my hands wrapped tight around his neck.

I laughed harder than I ever thought was possible. Gaara just glared at me. He knew I really was laughing. Gaara can sense people's emotions. Its owe most to the point that he knows what you're thinking, but, gladly, Gaara can't do that. He just knows what you're feeling at that moment. Your TRUE feelings. Lucky for me, I've lived with him long enough to know how to hide it, even from Gaara.

"Sakura…" Gaara said again, but this time louder. I could sense him wanting to continue.

"No." I said plainly. "Never."

"He does. He's amazingly hopeful." Gaara replied not taking his eyes off me.

"I don't care." I just stated.

"He's coming this way."

I turned around. Sure enough, Gaara was right. Rock Lee was walking towards me. He had a huge grin on his face. He probably heard something about me liking him or something like that. My question is why couldn't he be man enough to ask me to my face? Doesn't he have the balls to come up to me like the rest of the people? I bet he thought that I wouldn't let him down through note. I sighed. He was really close. He had a hopeful look in his brown eyes.

"HEY SAKURA!" he exclaimed raising his hands like I couldn't see him. "I bet you got my note, and I…"

Around that moment, Gaara came up and put his arm around my waist. I looked at Gaara. That was unexpected.

Gaara and I have lived together for as long as I could even think to remember. Gaara is full blooded, if you wanted to say that, unlike me, along with the rest of my family. I'm the only half blood, and I mean that. Gaara, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Kurenai, and Kakashi, that's my family. I've lived with them for 17 years. Younger and less than the rest of my family. I'm the youngest. I've moved around a lot, with the rest of them. We have too. I'm the only one who aged in my family and they don't know when I'll stop. Actually, Kurenai thinks I've ready stopped. That's what I get for being half vampire. Yeah, half vampire.The rest of my family is FULL vampire. I'm half and half. Half human, half vampire. Weird? Trust me I know. I'm a freak in both senses of the world. I drink blood and get thirsty, yet I have to eat; I have the appearance of a vampire, yet I have no venom and a beating heart with blood; I live in a cult, yet they could drink my blood if they wanted; I have abilities of a vampire, yet I'm too human to expand them to a certain point. I have a sharper mind then humans, yet I must sleep to use it. Yeah, I'm a freak.

Lee looked a little scared. In his eyes, I saw Lee thinking of me whispering to him that I would talk to him later. I giggled a little bit. The idea of me with anyone is hilarious. The idea of me with anyone BUT Gaara is hilarious. I would NEVER, EVER, be with a vampire, and NEVER would I be with a human. I refuse. Gaara is the only one I would even think about being with. In Lee's eyes, I saw Gaara punching him in the face. I felt the tension of Lee. I felt kind of bad for him. Then, I saw him thinking of me letting him down…harshly. I felt my heart sink. I felt really bad now. Lee wasn't exactly the greatest guy in the world but I mean he was one of my friends. I did talk to him a lot. Gaara sensed my change in emotion. I guess I do show it a lot. More than I thought.

"Let's go." Gaara said a little too lightly. I didn't know if Lee heard him or not. Lee's eyes sank. He heard him. Gaara pulled me by my waist away from Lee. Lee just stood there a little hurt and a little shocked. I shook my head at Gaara.

"You got to relax, Gaara. You know I don't see any guys like that. I don't like anyone in this generation." I smiled. "Plus, he's human. Why would I want a weak human who would get killed by the other vampires anyway?!"

"Your half of one." Gaara said without any emotion.

I sighed.

Not much can get to Gaara. Gaara is just like that. Quick to anger, hard to please. He's been that way since he's been with Kakashi.

My family isn't exactly what you would expect. We don't feast on humans. At least we didn't at first. Kakashi and Kurenai were just different. Kurenai has killed so many humans before she met Kakashi. No one really knows Kakashi's history. All we know is that he was a nomadic vampire until he met Kurenai in Spain. She was a new born that apparently Kakashi just couldn't live without. Now, Kurenai acts so perfect. She couldn't hurt a baby. Hinata's record is owe most perfect. Hinata was the first to join Kakashi and Kurenai. Hinata was perfect. She is beautiful, smart, funny, gentle, quiet and just what you expect in a 1670's girl. She had so many offers of marriage with her gentle dark hair, luckily being a woman of high quality and with her mother dead, her father let her choose, but, being in the 17th century, she wasn't very educated at the time. Once she made her choice of a poor merchant wanting to be an indentured servant to America, her and her father got into it. He disowned her. Her fiancé left her to go to America. She attempted to go after him by swimming in a desperate act to save her from embarrassment. That didn't go well of course. Kurenai seeing this poor, sweet girl tried to save her. She couldn't help but to feel for the 19 year old girl, and changed her. Hinata killed only one person. Her father, the only person to happen to be around when she was a newborn. We don't blame her but she blames herself a lot.

Hinata found Tenten. Tenten went on a total rampage as a newborn. Tenten is actually the most beautiful of us all. She has beautiful light brown hair and a gentle face. She actually went on a rebellion against Hinata, Kurenai, and Kakashi. In the 1700's, Tenten was known, in her human life, as Tenten Munenori, the daughter of the great Yagyu Munenori. Once her father was killed, Tenten went insane with depression and loss. Her father was her only living family. After becoming friends with Hinata, Tenten just disappeared. Hinata and Kakashi found her with a knife in her stomach. Kakashi, working fast, changed her. At first, Tenten didn't want to accept the fact that she was still 'alive', and once Hinata told her what happened. Tenten didn't want to accept it. Tenten went off on her own. She did come back with a horrible record on her shoulders, but she knew that she was wrong. Tenten saw what could've happened if she stayed. Tenten can see the future, somewhat. She can tell what MIGHT happen. Tenten was just completely depressed, even with Hinata, Kurenai, and Kakashi, during that time. Then, Tenten found Neji.

Neji was a solider for Patriots. Tenten fell for Neji hard, but Neji was in an arranged marriage between families but he couldn't help but fall for Tenten too. Tenten and Neji met at a huge party. The ambassador for the colonies was holding a huge celebration and invited all in the town. Neji laid eyes on Tenten and Tenten saw Neji. Tenten actually fell for Neji when she saw his tall dark completion and long dark hair. Neji, being just like any other human, went off for her looks the just fell for Tenten for the sweet, kind, person she really is. Once Neji left, Tenten kept a good eye on his future only to see him die. Tenten couldn't take it and rushed after him, Kakashi right behind her. Tenten begged and pleaded Kakashi to change him. He did. Neji ended up playing off that he was dead and went with the family. Every now and then, Neji goes off and kills a human for their amazing sent, but he usually controls himself. He's actually gotten so much better at self control. Then, Ino appeared.

Ino is a self absorbed, controlling, bright blonde haired, normally cool and nice, yet envious person. She was actually Neji's ex-fiancé. When Kakashi, Kurenai, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji moved to Charleston, they ran into Ino who instantly recognized Neji. She was all over Neji quicker than you could say beef stew, but Neji was too hard for Tenten and refused to recognize Ino. Her parents didn't believe her. They believed that Neji was dead. Neji played it off just right. Ino went insane with envy of Tenten. She knew who Neji really was and saw Tenten as stealing her fiancé. Tenten felt guilty for Ino. Ino ended up moving on from Neji and marring a rich guy from New York. Two months into the relationship, he became abusive. He beat her every night, and with Tenten seeing her death in sight, she couldn't help it. Kurenai agreed with Tenten. Kakashi, on the other hand, didn't think they should be involved, but it was too late. They changed Neji which leads to them being involved with anyone tied to him and with Ino having great insight; it was too late to get out. Tenten and Kurenai found Ino dyeing with a man by her side. Kurenai changed them both with little difficulty. When Ino woke up, she saw Shikamaru and cried over him, begging for him to live. Kurenai couldn't help but change him for Ino. She already went through enough. We don't really know much of Shikamaru other than that he was there when Ino was getting beat. He saved most of her life owe most killing himself in the process. Ino only killed one man, and that was her ex-husband. Shikamaru's record is completely clean.

We don't really know Naruto's record. Naruto came in as a lost newborn who didn't understand what was going on. He doesn't remember anything of who changed him or what happened to him. He knows that he can control the elements, and that's pretty much it. With that great power and so much confusion, Kakashi couldn't say no. Kakashi accepted him in the family. Naruto joined in without saying a word.

Gaara actually appeared last. Gaara was a young 18 year old boy who was starving during the depression. His mother died of hunger and he was all that was left of his family. He was very aggressive and dyeing. Naruto found this poor boy when he was walking the streets of New York. This boy took his attention. When Naruto told Kakashi of this little boy, Kakashi watched him for a while and saw that Gaara deserved to live. He had a good nature and wanted better things in life. Especially when Gaara stole food for himself, but ended up feeding all the other hungry people in the streets. When Kakashi was watching Gaara and his mother, Kakashi noticed that they both started to die of the freezing cold weather. Kakashi tried his best to save them as humans, but Gaara's mother begged for Kakashi to save her son. She didn't care what Kakashi had to do to save Gaara, she just wanted her son to live. Kakashi took him in and changed him. At first, Gaara went insane with hunger, but once that hunger was fulfilled, Gaara took on a clean record. Gaara didn't want to join, but he couldn't refuse when he realized what Kakashi did and what the reasons where. Gaara grew attached to Kakashi. Gaara only killed a few people as a newborn.

I came along as a baby. With me being half immortal and half mortal, I was something that the Uzumaki family has never even believed would exist. Kakashi found me in the forest of Ireland. He didn't smell any blood and he couldn't find anyone. He just thought of me as a dyeing baby. I smelt like human but once he noticed the fangs, he found I wasn't. Kakashi knew I was an infant, and he couldn't leave a baby dyeing. At first, Kakashi reported me to the police, but no one in the area was missing a baby. Kakashi called me his angelic baby. He said that my unique pink hair made me irresistible to him. Then, Kakashi took me home to the family. Kurenai, being medic genies, found me as a half vampire. Everyone thought her insane, but found that my kind did exists. I've been raised by them every since. Kurenai actually hoped that Naruto and I would hit it off but once I grew into my teen years, I grew fond of Gaara. Gaara fell for me quickly. Kurenai was a little upset at first, but once Hinata and Naruto started dating, things calmed down. I actually thought, though, that Hinata is more fond of Gaara then Naruto, but it's already been established that Gaara has strong feelings for me, then I saw that Gaara and Hinata together wasn't ever going to happen when I saw her strong emotions for Naruto. Then we moved to Konoha

"You need to watch yourself." Gaara whispered to me as we were walking. Gaara let go of my waist. I smiled at him. I was at my class. Physics. Gaara smiled at me that smile he ONLY gives me and gave me a quick peck on my cheek. "I'm serious Sakura. I just have a bad feeling, ok?"

"Fine." I sighed back. He smiled at me as he watched me enter my class.

I took my usual seat by a human girl named Ami and Lee. Ami started talking nonsense to me. I just pretended to listen.

"Sakura?" whispered Lee.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Is Gaara really pissed at me? I'm guessing the answer is no. I hope I didn't anger him too much." He panicked.

"No, you didn't anger him." I smiled.

"Really? So you think that he might just let us…" Lee started. I stopped listening. I smelt something new and fresh enter the hall way. This sent was amazing. It wasn't human. Smelt like another vampire. Could there be another vampire at this school? The scent got closer and closer. I wanted to just go up to the scent and never leave it. It was completely intoxicating. You know the feeling of something just irresistible and perfect. This scent smelt like honey, rain, and the morning of a great day. The perfect scent. It was just to amazing.

"Sakura?" whisper Ami. My eyes were closed. I couldn't break away.

"Sakura?" whispered Lee. I just ignored him.

"Sakura, did you hear about the new guy at school. He is SO AMAZINGLY hot! Oh my god. You wouldn't believe. More sexy then your Gaara!" Ami whispered.

There was another vampire at this school. Could he be the beautiful scent I smell?

"Sakura, I'm sorry but you didn't answer my question." whispered Lee.

He was really starting to work my nerves. The scent entered the room. I gently opened my eyes not excepting what I saw.

This guy was gorgeous, beautiful beyond all measures. He had a perfect, flawless face, beautiful dark eyes, amazing rich, and raven hair. I have no idea how he pulled this off. His hair was spiked all over his head in a neatly messy way. It was a beautiful angel coming down to Mother Earth herself. There was no more doubt that he was a vampire, too beautiful to be human. Then it hit me. He was the intoxicating scent that I couldn't get enough of. The scent filled the room. Lucky humans, they couldn't smell what I was smelling.

"Class" started Gai-sensei, "this is Uchiha Sasuke. He will be joining our class. Please welcome him like you would any student with a youthful smile."

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke is his name. Sasuke. 'Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.' I thought over and over in my head. He turned around and his eyes scanned the class. He seemed controlled and ok. The girls were falling all over him, just as they would over any male vampire in the school, but the thing was, Sasuke was single. I think. Sasuke closed his eyes. He smelt something he liked. Then Sasuke looked dead at me. His onyx eyes locked to mine. He studied me for a few moments then gave a half smile.

"You may take a seat anywhere you would like." Gai-sensei added.

Sasuke just nodded. He didn't take his eyes off of me. He started to dance his way over to me. It was so perfect, so beautiful. You think of me living with vampires that I would get used to it but he was just so amazing. He gently took the seat behind me. I could feel his eyes on me. Gai-sensei walked over to him and handed him some worksheets.

"Who's the girl in front of me?" I heard him ask in a soft tenor voice. It wasn't too deep yet too high. It was perfect. It owe most sounded like angels singing. What the hell is wrong with me?!

"That is Miss Uzumaki." Gai-sensei replied. "Miss Uzumaki?"

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Would you mind being Mr. Uchiha's partner for the rest of the semester?"

"Um, I'm already partners with Rock Lee."

"Rock Lee, you will work with Miss Vencotson from now on."

"But, sir..." started Lee.

"No buts. You might actually get some work done." Replied Gai-sensei. "Now Mr. Uchiha, Miss Uzumaki is your lab partner. She might be of some use. She is quite intelligent."

"Thank you." I heard Sasuke reply.

Gai-sensei went to the front of the class and started lecturing. I ignored as usual.

"Miss Uzumaki?" Sasuke whispered in my ear.

"Yes?" I replied trying to keep my composter. I hate this. I've never been so weak in my life.

"What's your first name?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I counter questioned. I turned around. He smiled.

"You smell different." He added.

"What do you mean?"

"You just smell amazing."

"You smell quite amazing yourself." I said. 'QUITE?! HE SMELLS JUST AMAZING!' I thought

"What do you mean?" he asked me smiling a little wider. I saw his fangs. Yup, he was a vampire.

"How many have you killed?" I asked.

"Huh?" he looked a little confused at me.

"Look, I know what you are. I'm not stupid. I can tell." I replied. I gave a smile showing my fangs a little bit, just enough for him to know that I knew exactly. He looked at me a little shocked.

"You don't smell like a vampire." He replied lightly. Not loud enough for any human to hear.

"I'm not." I smiled.

"Humph. I'm lost." He replied smiling a little.

"Now class, go to the back. You will have 50 Popsicle sticks to work with. Good luck." I heard Gai-sensei announce.

The rest of the class, along with Sasuke and I, went to our lab tables. Sasuke looked at me.

"You really don't smell like a vampire. I can smell your blood. It smells amazing. I don't understand." He said not looking at me.

"Didn't you hear me before? I'm not a full vampire."

"What do you mean?" he asked in shock.

"I'm half human." I smirked. I love it when I tell people what I am. He just looked at me.

"I'm sure you are." He smirked. This part I love more. I yawned. He saw my fangs. The he looked in my eyes. You know what was so strange to me. I couldn't read any of his thoughts. There was nothing but his beautiful color in his eyes. I strained. It didn't work. Did he even have a mind? I inhaled. His scent hit me again.

"Humph. So you really are. I heard stories about some like you; I just didn't think you could exist." He said. I strained harder. Still nothing. This was starting to annoy me. He smiled. "What's wrong?"

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I can't see anything. Nothing! It's like you don't even have thoughts!"

"Oh, so you can read minds?" he smirked. Damn, now he knows. I hate myself.

"Not really. I can see it in their eyes." I growled. He leaned over and his eyes locked to mine. My heart started to beat faster. Damn.

"So you really do have a heart." He smirked. I just growled at him. I really don't like this guy. He lifted his hand and gently brushed my cheek. The blood rushed to my face. He smiled. "And blood." Scratch anything I said before. I hate this guy.

"You really are something." I growled pushing his hands off of me and looked down at our project. It wouldn't take us long to do this. There was no point. I grabbed the glue and a few sticks. I started to work. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He didn't take his eyes off of me.

"Miss Uzumaki?" he said.

"Yes Sasuke." I hissed.

He smiled. "What's your first name?"

"Why should I tell you?!"

"Because, it would be nice to address my lab partner by her first name. Especially someone as beautiful as you." He said.

My heart beat faster. Damn, I really hate this guy. Sasuke. His damn scent was killing me. I hate him. I really hate him. I didn't reply. I just worked on the project. I looked at the clock. I still had 45 minutes left with him. Where is Gaara when you really need him?!

"Miss Uzumaki?" he asked again.

"What?" I replied.

"Your name?" he inquired again.

I looked up at him about to hiss something, but I stopped. His eyes looked so soft. He was so gentle. Am I just like any other girl? He did a soft smile. I looked down. I wouldn't become weak. I need to found out a way to get rid of this guy. I set down the glue gun and pushed it towards him. I sighed and put my head down on the table. I had a head ace. I felt a slight touch on my hands that sent chills down my spine. Wasn't it bad enough that he had control over my thoughts. Not truly over my thoughts, just over what my thoughts thought of him.

"Are you going to answer my question Miss Uzumaki?" he asked with his honey voice.

"N…" I started with my head in the desk.

"Uzumaki Sakura, you are needed in the front office." called out Tenten's over the intercom.

'Great.' I whispered.

"Uzumaki Sakura. I like that. Sakura." Sasuke started.

"Don't ever say my name like it's just some toy in your mouth." I hissed.

He smirked. "I'll say it however I want to say it. Good Bye...Sakura."

"I hate you." I growled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

My heart started up again. I hate it when he can just do that. Not even Gaara can do that. I need out of that class, away from that bastard. I walked down the hall hoping to fall into Tenten's hands. Still, I couldn't even sense her presence. I sat down and closed my eyes letting myself sleep.

"So you sleep." I heard that voice which I thought I got rid of.

"Are you stalking me now?" I hissed.

"Why are you always so tense around me?" he asked with this blank look on this face. He had no emotion on it, like he must've done always because the lines on his face indicated he was always in that look.

"Because you're stalking me. I don't like being followed."

"Maybe I like following you."

"Maybe I hate you."

"You said that already."

"Well, I'm reminding you."

"Then I'll remind you that I like it better like that."

I sighed. He was hopeless. I looked at him. His blank eyes looked at me with no emotion. What now? His eyes got soft and gentle as he leaned in to me, inches away from my face. I wanted to punch him and tell him to get away from me, but my arms wouldn't move. Half of my mind wanted him to kiss me.

"Sakura…" I heard a growl.

I jumped up at the voice. No other voice would make me fear the moment then him. Gaara walked and grabbed me by the wrist, then pulled me behind him, like protecting me.

"Don't touch her." Gaara hissed towards Sasuke.

"Who are you to decide whether she wants me or not?"

"It doesn't matter who I am."

They both had a blank look on their faces. They seemed a lot alike in a way. It bothered me. Gaara looked at Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Just stay away from her." Growled Gaara, angered this time.

"And if I don't." Sasuke said in an angered tone.

"I'll kill you."

"Why?"

"I said stay away from her."

"Why can't she decide?"

"I'm her mate." growled Gaara.

Sasuke didn't move this time. He just stood there with that same black bored look on his face, but his eyes seemed different. Gaara grabbed my wrist and took me. I followed willingly.

'Mate...' I thought in my head.

Gaara and I are close but I never thought of us as mates. I mean we are dating but mate seemed so final.  
'Thought you liked me.' I heard Sasuke's voice. I shook it out hoping to just get away from him for good.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys like it. New story. No, I haven't forgotten about any of my other stories. I'm just one of those weird people who once they get inspiration or an idea for a story, have to write it. I hope you guys like it. I really like this one. Well, no flames please, and review for me! Thanks all readers! Love ya! I will try to update as fast as I can!**

**DarkHiddenOne**


	2. You Belong With Me

_Chapter Two_

_You Belong With Me_

***Sigh* I must admit again that I do not own Naruto and Char. *Mumbles* If only I did…..Imagine all the wonderful things I would do….*sigh***

**'Blah' Is inner**

Blah is normal

_'Blah' is thoughts_

_

* * *

_

My room seemed empty. It was dark. Gaara was pissed at me and so was most of my family. I didn't even do anything, just talked to him. I didn't even know him, but Kakashi seemed to know him. Actually, Kakashi seemed semi upset at the whole incident. I closed my eyes. I was supposed to be in bed, but, as naturally, I stayed up to listen to them talking. I kept my heart beat steady and my breathing in a low normal tone to appear to them as sleeping between my locked door and dark room.

"She can't stay around him." I heard Kakashi say.

"Why?" asked Tenten. "He didn't hurt her. All he did was look at her and seem to be attracted to her. He's a vampire who seemed to be in complete control around her and the other vampires."

"But there are vampires who just appear harmless until they get their chance. He could just be trying to have a challenge and with a half human, it seemed more interesting to try to drink her blood." replied Kurenai in a serious tone.

"We…we don't know if...if he's really dangerous." whispered Hinata trying to remain quiet for my sake.

"Hinata-chan, we can't just go off and let Sakura get hurt though!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I think this is all up to Gaara." Said Shikamaru

"Why do you say that?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, Sakura is Gaara's mate. This is Gaara's love and if he wants to…" started Shikamaru.

"She will not be seeing him." Gaara said plainly.

"Why?" asked Tenten.

"I think Gaara is just afraid of a little competition." said Neji.

Gaara stood up and looked at Neji. "I am not afraid. I just don't trust him. Have you forgotten that Sakura is half human? She has human blood, a human heart, and a human mind. She is vital to any vampire that cannot control himself. He could easily kill her and I refuse to have her hurt in any way." replied Gaara in an angry tone.

"Sakura is a big girl. She's stronger then you claim her to be. I've fought with her. I've been around her. She can defend herself." replied Neji.

"She is only half of us. Against a full vampire she stands no chance!" exclaimed Gaara getting angry.

"She stood a chance against…" started Neji.

"Stop!" exclaimed Kakashi.

"What was this boy's name again?" asked Kurenai.

"I don't know." whispered Gaara.

"Uchiha." said Tenten in a soft tone.

"Uchiha!" exclaimed Kurenai.

"It's the younger one." said Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" asked Kurenai.

"The younger one is Sasuke. Itachi is the other one." replied Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" repeated Naruto.

"When Kakashi and I were out before we found Hinata we ran into the Akatsuki. They are the largest clan of vampires in the world. Each consists of their own individual powers. Orochimaru, one of their leaders, has the power to call upon animals and creatures, usually snakes, and take control of a human's body. Pein has the power to weaken your abilities, even the vampire ones. Sasori has the power to use your body like a puppet and use dead human bodies like puppets. Kabuto has the power to change your health at any given moment, such as kill you or make your mind like it was once you were a newborn vampire. Tobi the power to read your thoughts, Karin has the power to heal and cause mental pain, Itachi has the power to kill you using just his thoughts, and Sasuke has the power to control and use your own mind. There are more to their clan, but Kakashi is the only one who has met them." replied Kurenai.

"See. He could easily kill her. He has the power to take over her mind. He could've…" started Gaara.

"You must relax. Uchiha Sasuke isn't the enemy. None of the Akatsuki is. They are there to keep our world with the humans intact." replied Kakashi.

"Why are they here?" asked Ino.

"I can't answer that." replied Kakashi. "Usually, only a few come to an area where they are thought to be needed. You never know. With Uchiha Sasuke actually enrolling in a school, it must be something serious.

"I still say this. Sakura's well being is in my mind and I don't see anything wrong with them. They are here because they want to be. I love Sakura. She's my best friend and sister besides Neji. I say that she should decide…" started Tenten

"But that isn't all of it Tenten. We all love Sakura but we're afraid that the Uchiha are more powerful then you think. Itachi can kill you but he can do more. He has the power to see what your powers are and the best way to use it against you to copy your power as well. Sasuke is his little brother. He has that main power with the power to copy your abilities and disguise himself to be felt as whatever he wants." explained Kakashi.

"It's settled then. Sakura will NOT EVER be around him." replied Gaara.

"Why?" asked Tenten.

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM!" exclaimed Gaara. "HES GOING TO TRY TO TAKE SAKURA FOR WHAT SHE IS! HE WILL KILL HER! I REFUSE TO HAVE _MY_ MATE GETTING KILLED!"

"I'm not defending him. I'm just…" whispered Tenten.

I got up. This was finally getting on my last nerves. I walked out of my room and looked at them.

"Sakura…" whispered Tenten when I appeared to them.

"Sakura-chan its not…" Naruto started.

"Don't I even get a choice?" I said as I looked at them.

"Sakura…" started Hinata.

"No. I don't want to hear it. Kakashi and Kurenai don't even know him truly. Have you talked to him? NO. I have. He's not horribly bad. Ya'll have met him but he didn't even try anything. The only think that confused me about him was the fact that I couldn't see his thoughts. Will ya'll stop trying to figure out if he's good or bad and let me go with my judgment?, and Gaara!" I yelled. "I'm a big girl now. I can take on anyone. I'm not weak! I'm stronger then you think! Stop saying I'm your mate when you think you can control me. You could when I was a child. I'm smarter than that now."

"Sakura…" argued Gaara as he looked at me.

"NO!" I said as I stormed out of the room. I lay down on my bed. I felt like crying, but that would mean letting them know I was upset. Sometimes I hated having to live with powerful vampires.

"We should all just go out about with our lives and let Sakura choose." said Kakashi. "She is smart."

It got silent. I couldn't hear anything anymore. I snuggled close to my pillow. I felt tears start down my face.

"Don't cry." I heard a sweet voice whisper as a beautiful smell hit me. He was here.

"What do you want?!" I exclaimed not looking at him. I inhaled a little. My heart beat feaster.

No response. It was silent. Was he just all in my mind? Could he work over the place?

"I can't be in your mind. I don't understand what's going on in its other than a few little words. Like when you're a baby and you hear words like 'milk' or 'dead'. It's like that. Your mind is a complex place." He said.

"You're the reason they don't understand. You're the reason they keep talking about me like I'm a child!" I exclaimed at him.

"You're not a child, now are you?" he asked. I couldn't see him and it was bothering the crap out of me. I wanted to see his eyes and try again to see his thoughts. I wanted to punch him. I guess half of it was the thought, part of me just wanted to see him. Why?

"You're a very complex person, Sakura, pink hair and all." He said finally reveling himself with a smirk on his lips.

"You're really annoying you know that?" I replied to him.

"I would assume that you're the annoying one, Miss Uzumaki Sakura."

His sent filled my nose. My heart beat quickened. God, why is he making me feel like this? He walked closer to me. I looked at him; his is onyx eyes still empty. It was weird. I've never really noticed how beautiful the eye could be. I felt my cheeks burn. He leaned in to me.

"You're so cute when you blush." He said as he kissed my lips gently.

I never wanted the moment to end. It was the most amazing kiss; his soft lips pressing against me, his strong arms embracing me, his gentle body was leaning against me. I've known him for, currently, 12 maybe 13 hours. Probably less, and yet, here I am kissing him like he was my passionate lover. Why is that? Am I so weak to succumb to a simple man, vampire, thing's, word and touch when I barley even know his name? Apparently I am. I feel even lower then a fangirl. He looked at me with his onyx eyes and kissed me on the forehead.

"You truly are difficult, Sakura." He said.

"I hate you." I replied.

"Must you say that every time we meet?"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Sakura."

"Did I tell you…?" I started.

"Sakura," he interrupted. "You can't tell anyone of our meeting. There are those out there who would rather me not see you."

"Oh, no? I didn't notice." I replied in complete sarcasm.

He looked at me. He looked as though he was about to leave. A kiss then leaves without even talking to me? Oh, hell no. I jumped at him, but he was too quick. Damn.

"Sakura? Sakura? Are you alright in there?" I heard Tenten call.

I didn't move. I could still smell his sent. I felt weak. I was weak.

"I'm alright." I finally called back.

I got up and reentered my bed. Quickly, sleep seduced me. I hate being half human.

* * *

The next morning was like usual. Everyone was ready before me, and we were driving to school, but on this morning, Gaara seemed a little more emotional than usual. Not the PMS emotional, I mean that Gaara was actually showing his. He was being kinder to me, and has a soft sorrowful look along with the need to protect. Usually, Gaara watches his thoughts, but he wasn't today. I saw over and over again, Sasuke in his thoughts. I know I shouldn't have been so hard on him, but I couldn't help but keep being angry at him. The more I went to be forgiving to him; his thoughts gave me another reason to be mad. I am short of temper…

Physics was about to start up again, and on normal circumstances, I would hate the "youthful" talk and class, but today, I was owe most looking forward to it. Gaara walked me to class and watched as Sasuke entered before me. I never told Gaara, or any one of that matter, that Sasuke and I were partners, but what they don't know won't hurt them will it? Gaara growled at him as Sasuke glared back, still no thoughts in his eyes. I quickly left Gaara's grasp and entered the class room sitting in front of Sasuke.

"Sakura..." I heard him whisper.

I didn't reply his amazing sent stunned me again. I'm so weak around this man but I can't help but sit here and complete endure the paradise his sent left me in.

"Sakura..." he said once again in his angelic tone.

"Hm." I replied. I had to find out something, anything about him. It was driving me crazy. I just wanted to know the man that made me so freaking' weak. That's when I thought of a plan.

"Did you…" he started with no emotion.

"Wanna play a game?"

He looked at me gently moving a piece of his raven hair out of his perfect face.

"What kind of game?"

"You tell me one fact about you and I'll tell you about me."

"Fine. My name is Uchiha Sasuke." He smirked.

"No. There are rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes rules. It has to be something that the other person doesn't know about you, for example. My favorite color is Pink and Green."

"I like black."

'_Well, aren't you a bright person.'_ I thought.

"I love kittens!"

"I hate kittens."

"I love strawberries!"

"I hate strawberries."

"I love chocolate."

"I hate chocolate."

"I hate you."

"I already knew that."

"Feh." I replied. He wasn't giving me what I wanted. I know that he hates chocolate. I mean who hates chocolate?!

"Ok, class. We will be learning about Newton's Three Laws of Motion. The first law…." started Gai-sensei. I already knew anything and everything my classes had to offer me. Normally, it would doodle or just read everyone's thoughts, but today, I really wanted to get to know Mr. Sunshine over there. He kisses me then he goes off and acts all '_I'm too cool to talk to you now'_ junk. I won't me taking that!!!

"You're supposed to tell me something I don't already know." Sasuke said watching Gai-sensei like he was owe most paying attention.

"Fine. I love your sent.....Oh crap." I said it without thinking. Why am I so stupid?! Now, he knows for sure I like him. Like the kiss wasn't enough.

"Oh really?" he replied putting a slight smirk on his face. "My sent?"

"I didn't mean like…I meant..." I mumbled.

"I love your taste." He smiled.

"My taste?! What the hell?" I said.

"You taste different. Like your kisses." He smirked noticing my slight blush. He looked over to Gai-sensei.

"I'm really 17 years old." I said slightly moving my pink hair in front of my face.

"I'm 567."

"567?!!!!!!!" I exclaimed a little too loud.

"Miss Uzumaki and Mr. Uchiha. You both have detention to hopefully fill up the youthful sprit of learning inside of you instead of flirting." Gai-sensei said owes most with a stern look. OWE MOST.

Lee looked over and gave Sasuke an evil look. Is he really trying to compete over me?

"Looks like we get to spend more time together." He said with no emotion. I really hate him. He acts all hot one minute and the next he acts like a complete jerk! Men these days!!!

"I could never be with a human." I said.

"I could never be with anyone else." He replied.

"What?" I asked.

The bell rang giving Sasuke the escape. _'What did he mean?'_ I asked myself over and over again. Gaara appeared at the door. I walked over to him smiling. He smirked at me. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked to both of our next classes.

X.X

"You ready Sakura?" Gaara said gently giving me a peck and getting in the car.

"I have detection." I whispered remembering what happened.

"What did you do?" he asked with a stern look.

"Talking to…….Ami." I quickly thought up.

I lied to Gaara. That was something I rarely ever do. He gave me a gentle hug and entered the car assuming, I guess, that I would get a ride from Ami. I did get in trouble before by talking to her and I guess he expected that I would get a ride home from her. I walked into Gai-sensei's room to see no one in there except Sasuke. Just as I thought I got rid of him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Gai-sensei isn't coming." He replied without emotion.

"What do you mean he isn't coming?"

"I just wanted to be with you."

"You are a determined one aren't you?" I replied remembering what Kakashi said about his powers.

I looked at him. He walked over.

"What's with you?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I can never see anything in your eyes."

"My thoughts?"

"Yeah."

"Most of them are blocked from all minds. I am strong enough to suppress them. I guess you're just too weak to get through my barrier."

I growled at him. He was really annoying.

"You mustn't growl. It makes your beautiful face scrunch up."

"I hate you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You confuse me."

"You wouldn't want to understand me."

I looked at him. He was different and bipolar to me. He liked me one minute, and the next he pushes me away. I watched him as he just sat in his seat leaning back with perfect balance. I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"I love chocolate strawberries."

He laughed. My heart beat quickened and I blushed even more. It was more beautiful then birds singing or the first sunrise.

"I should've guessed."

He walked over to me.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" I responded trying to remain my composure, so I held my breath.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I guess it was…..hm." I thought. I never really thought of my past and now that I think about it. The first thing I really remember was looking at Gaara as he asked if I was ok. I was about 6 years old. I mean, Kakashi told me stories about how he found me and I always assumed that it would be when I was a baby because of the way he told the stories. "I guess it would have to be when I was about 6 years old when Kakashi and Gaara-kun found me. The first thing I can remember is looking over to them. Kakashi took my hand like he knew me and I just assumed that this was my family."

"Hn." replied the Uchiha.

What kind of response is 'hn'?!! Seriously, did he have issues?

"That's interesting." he finally said leaving out any sounds of 'hn'.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Sakura, you are a very special person." He replied. He looked at me with an unscathed face. His eyes looked towards the air of nothingness in front of us; like the walls held some sort of secret.

"What do you mean?" I finally asked.

"Nothing." His emotionless face didn't move.

I held my breath.

"Sasuke." Said a gently voice.

"Hn." He replied.

There he goes with the 'hn's again. Seriously, does he need a dictionary?!

"Oh I'm sorry…" said a young man who with soft tone hair and gentle eyes.

"It's alright Juugo." Sasuke replied in monotone.

"Sasuke, she looks just like…." started the man Sasuke called Juugo as he looked at me in shock.

"Hn." he replied shaking his head.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!" called a squealing voice. The female entered the room ignoring Juugo and me. She ran straight to Sasuke. "Oh, I've missed you Sasuke-kun."

'_Sasuke-KUN?'_ I thought to myself trying to see Sasuke's face and emotions through the red-head.

Sasuke looked at me with his emotionless face. Suddenly, his face turned to hurt and pain as he looked at me in the eyes. He looked like he could cry. Was I the only one seeing this? The red-head rambled on and on, but Sasuke examined me, as if waiting for me to make a run for it, like I was in danger. He wasn't to me, but he seemed scared of something. There was something he wasn't telling me and I promise you I will find out what it is. Sasuke got up swiftly to his feet. I felt and smelt nothing, but apparently they did. The red-head and Juugo froze and looked over.

"Kakashi-sensei, how good of you to come." Sasuke finally said once my 'father' entered the room.

"Sasuke, I should've known you would be here, with Sakura I see." Replied Kakashi not removing the book set before his eyes.

"You haven't changed one bit over these past 300 years." Sasuke replied intensely.

"What do you expect Sasuke. I am a vampire…" Kakashi concluded. "Sakura..." I looked up to Kakashi's eyes glaring at me with Sasuke's gentle hurt eyes on mine.

"Yea?" I finally squeaked out.

"Will you please go outside for a minute? I have to talk to Sasuke; I also need to speak to you. Please, wait in the car right out front." He said.

You know, part of me wanted to refuse and stay where I was. Sasuke motioned for Juugo and the red-head to leave the room. They did instantly. I looked towards Sasuke and Kakashi. Both eyes were on me. Part of me told me to stay and be stubborn, but then again, I've never truly went against Kakashi's orders. I got up, slowly, and gently left the room.

"Don't forget, Sakura. We can hear if you come to the door." Kakashi called after me.

Naturally, I should've went to the car and waited on my father, but I couldn't resist the part of me that needed to be with Sasuke and hear the conversation. I held my breath, hopefully enough for them to not hear my respiration.

"What is it that you need to speak to me about, Kakashi-sensei?" I heard Sasuke ask.

Gently, a book fell to the floor.

"Sakura." He replied.

"What about her?"

"What do you want with her? I'm not stupid Sasuke. You wouldn't take interest in anyone except what you need for yourself and your own enjoyment."

"Kakashi-sensei, it isn't really any of your business…."

"Sakura is one of my adopted daughters. I believe it is my business. She is very dear to me. I care about her as if she was one of my own. Sasuke, what is it that you want with her?"

"I just want to get to know her."

"I don't believe that."

"I do. She appears to be…."

Silence.

"Be what?"

"She just might be Haruno daughter."

'Haruno daughter? What does that mean?' I thought.

The seconds passed slowly until Kakashi finally replied.

"Haruno daughter. The child who…." He started.

"Yes."

"Ah. It does have something to do with you."

"I pray she isn't though. That young girl near the door deserves better."

I scrunched up. He did notice me. I gently moved and backed my way slowly away from the room until I reached the car. It was silent for a while and the next thing I know Kakashi is driving us home. I sat silent there next to him. He wasn't breathing, which was weird, and he wasn't speaking to me either. It was like he wanted to be away from me. I wonder if he and Sasuke took their conversation to a lower level. I hated not knowing what's going on. I'm going crazy. Kakashi shook his white hair as he parked the car.

"Sakura." He said finally in after our 15 minutes of silence.

"Yes." I replied ready to leave the car.

"You…..Sakura, your name fits you so well. I remember when I found you." He stated.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing." He replied.

Thus again, he left me there confused and wondering what to do next with this beautiful little of information I knew, but I had to know. I reached towards my computer and googled 'Haruno'.

* * *

**Hello to all my beautiful readers. I love you all too dearly to say. I have to say though, that I am really having fun with this story. I hope you guys like reading it as much as I liked writing it. Please review and tell me what you think!!! :D I will update my other stories soon. Sorry, it's been so long….**

_**DarksHiddenOne**_


End file.
